The present invention relates to a self-photographing method for a camera, especially to a self-photographing method for a camera having an autofocus system.
Generally, a self-timer has been used to give a delay time, e.g. 10 seconds, between the depression of a shutter release button and the actual shutter release operation in self-photography.
It is also known to use a remote control system for self-photography.
However, when self-photography is performed using a self-timer, the photographer must move into a certain target position and pose for a photograph within a predetermined time interval defined by the self-timer. Therefore, he must act rapidly if the self-timer interval is short, while it may be tedious if the interval is long. Furthermore, because conventional autofocus cameras carry out the subject distance measurement upon depression of the shutter release button, it is necessary in self-photography to aim the camera at a subject disposed at the same distance from the camera as a target position in which the main subject such as the photographer is going to pose, and thereafter to re-frame the camera so as to aim at the target position before starting the self timer. This focus-lock operation is quite awkward.
On the other hand, providing a remote control system makes the camera expensive and large in size.